Same Love
by Sacred Memory
Summary: Beast Boy and Robin both love Raven. But Raven doesn't know who she loves. What will happen? BB x Rae x Robin. Rated T for future chapters.


**Confused.**

Raven was on top of the Titan's roof, not exactly remembering why she had come there in the first place. She wasn't meditating, and Beast Boy hadn't annoyed her to the core. So what exactly was wrong? That was the problem, the half-demon had no idea that she was experiencing real love for the first very time.

**Earlier.**

"C'mon Rae, eat some tofu eggs!" Beast Boy was at Raven's door, trying to convince her to come out of her room.

"Go away. I'm busy."

"Please Raven."

"NO!"

That was enough for Beast Boy and he walked away from the girl's door, disappointed in his failed attempts. He walked out into the kitchen, explaining to the others about the situation that had occurred. Robin stood up, offering to tempt Raven to get out and socialize. The boy wonder stood up and walked to Raven's room, with a jealous Beast Boy watching from behind.

Robin knocked twice before hearing Raven's voice.

"Who is it?"

"It's Robin."

"Enter."

As Robin walked into Raven's room, he noted the fact that Raven had let him in almost instantly and not Beast Boy. Raven patted a seat next to her and Robin sat down.

"We need to talk."

Raven was barely paying attention, levitating and chanting _Azarath Metrion Zinthos _under her breath every once in a while. After a few awkward moments of silence, Robin finally spoke.

"Beast Boy told me that you were angry. Why did you let me in your room and not him?"

The half-demon stopped levitating and dropped to her bed. She focused her eyes on Robin, she knew that Robin knew something was wrong with her.

"I'm in love. Well, I want to be in love. But I simply can't. If I even try I might destroy the whole world. I don't know what to do Robin. I need help."

Robin put his hand onto Raven's face and caressed her cheek. Raven blushed as her mind fluttered a million miles away.

"I know what you're going through, Raven."

The boy wonder stared deeply into Raven's eyes before leaning forward and planting a kiss onto her lips. He ran his hands through Raven's hair and pulled away from her.  
Raven gasped and a nearby mirror shattered into pieces. The sound of shattering glass pulled Raven's mind out of the clouds and back to Earth.

"R-Robin. Why? Y-You and Starfire. I don't know what to say.."

Raven was still confused, emotions swirling around in her head. She hadn't felt this way since she fell in love with Malchoir. Robin held her hand in his and explained his actions.

"I never told you, or anyone else. But I love you, Raven. Star may have looks, but you have that and more."

Raven shook her head. 'No, no no. This can't be happening! I don't love Robin, do I?' She pulled her hand out of Robin's and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I have to go."

She stood up and walked out the door, Robin chasing after her to apologize. Leaving a Beast Boy in fly-form to wonder what has become of the two friends. As soon as Beast Boy was sure that Robin and Raven were gone, he formed back into his human self, closed the door and went over to Raven's mirror. Her meditation mirror. As soon as he took a look into it a dark hand grabbed Beast Boy and pulled him into the mirror. Knowing what was supposed to happen, he didn't cry for help this time.

He was in the mirror, knowing where to go and remembering the surroundings. Beast Boy hopped down the huge rocks and made his way over to the different-cloak-colored Ravens.

"Welcome Ra- Wait.. you're not Raven. You're that funny guy that was here earlier. Well, welcome anyway!"

Happy Raven, as he remembered grabbed his hand and dragged Beast Boy over to the other Ravens.

"What is that idiot doing here!"

Rage cowered over in a corner, her four red eyes burning brighter than usual. A Raven in a yellow cloak peered at Beast Boy before saying: "Who is this buffoon?"

"It's Beast Boy! He is here to.. to uh.. Why are you here exactly?"

Happy Raven look confused and stared hard at Beast Boy.

"I need to know something. Does Raven really like Robin?"

Yellow cloaked Raven pulled down her hood, revealing her circle shaped glasses and a shaking of the head in disapproval.

"Well, Raven has seemed to take quite a liking to you. So I suppose I could tell you the truth."

Raven in yellow held up an orb, to show the memory of Robin saving Raven. Then, Raven entering Robin's mind and seeing his haunted past.

"Raven and Robin do have a loving relationship. Yet, it is nothing like what she has with you. Raven has loved you for a long time. But, afraid that she might destroy anything and everything in sight she has not yet been able to tell you the truth. Timid has taken over Bravery. We can't always control her emotions for her, she is able to control us."

Putting the orb back into her pocket, yellow pointed to a door.

"Leave. we will not tell Raven of your presence, but in order to do so you have to leave now."

Beast Boy waved goodbye and nodded his head in thanks as he headed through the door. He found himself back in Raven's room and quickly ran into his room, making sure to leave no trace. The boy flopped onto his bed, feeling queasy and his chest feeling warm. There was no doubt, Beast Boy had fallen in love with Raven.

**Present.  
**Watching the sun set, Raven sighed to herself. Her heart ached, and she wasn't even in the mood to meditate anymore. She wanted badly to step into the loving world of her mirror, but she knew going back into her room would remind her of earlier events.

"Raven. Are you okay? It's cold out here maybe you should go inside."

Beast Boy put a hand onto Raven's shoulder, which she shrugged off.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I know you think that nobody understands you and that nobody is feeling what you're feeling. And maybe they don't. But you don't let anybody try to figure out, you don't express your feelings. So how would you know, Raven? How?"

Tears rolled down Raven's cheek as she turned around and embraced Beast Boy in a hug.

"I know only one person who fully understands me and who I can trust. That's you."

Beast Boy held Raven in his arms, despite the fact that he was trying to hold her weight, he enjoyed the moment that they were having together. He felt the warmth in his chest grow larger, and his desire to be with Raven grew as well. Raven pulled back from Beast Boy and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I never knew you could actually be serious."

Raven smiled as Beast Boy punched her playfully in the arm and dragged Raven into the Titan's Tower, so he could act as his normal self and Raven could go back to being herself as well.

"Hey, yall! Raven, are ya okay?"

Cyborg kept his eyes on the screen of the t.v. and continued playing his video game as he spoke.

"Yeah. Raven s'okay. Where is Robin?"

"Friend Robin is in his room. He was saying the words he spoke in a whisper. Shall you go see if he is alright for me, friend Beast Boy?"

"Yeah, Star. No prob."

Raven watched Beast Boy walk away as she tried to flush away the memories of her and Robin. 'I wish he never kissed me.' A bag of chips nearby burst open as Raven rubbed her temples.

* * *

"Robin? You in here?"

"Please go away, Beast Boy."

Robin was sitting in a chair, flipping through a photo album and wiping tears fro his eyes.

"Dude.. are you okay?"

Beast Boy peered over Robin's shoulder and realized how deeply in love Robin was with Raven.

"I know it seems stupid, Beast Boy. But I love Raven so much it hurts. Sometimes I stay up all night thinking about her. Call it strange, but I want her so bad."

Robin started to cry and weep over Raven. Beast Boy then realized that his leaders feelings mattered first. Even if it meant giving up his dream girl.

"Look don't tell anyone. but I kissed her."

Beast Boy nodded his head, Robin didn't know that he was watching when that event happened.

"I don't know what to do. You're the only one I can trust."

Robin looked Beast Boy deep into his eyes.

"Okay."

Beast Boy ran out of Robin's room and all the way to his. He didn't even stop when Cyborg said something about a meat lover's pizza. He lay down on his bed, the warmth in his chest was now a growing pain. Throbbing whenever he thought about Raven or Robin. Beast Boy sighed and blinked tears away. One side of him was telling him not to interfere with Robin's relationship with Raven 'Don't cry BB. Robin deserves her way more. They have a bond.' The other side was encouraging him to tell Raven how he felt. Beast boy rolled around on the ground, in pain with both a headache and the pain in his chest. Jealousy. Yes, that was it. Beast Boy was jealous of Robin.

"Beast Boy?"

Raven kneeled down and rubbed Beast Boy's Head. She ran her hand through his hair and caressed his cheek. He made a groaning sound and opened his eyes.

"Raven?"

"Beast Boy! Are you okay?"

Raven held Beast Boy arms, cradling him and caressing his cheeks. Another mirror shattered as Raven's emotions were going out of control.

"No. Raven, no. Control your emotions, I know you can. I believe in you."

Raven stared into Beast Boy's eyes until she turned away. She was mumbling words under her breath.

"No, I can't love somebody."

"Rae.. You love me?"

Beast Boy pretended he had not known she loved him.

"Yes. I do..."

Beast Boy took this moment as his chance to fulfill his desire, the pain and warmth in his chest. He took Raven's head into his hands and kissed her. One more passionate and deeper than Robin's. Raven returned the kiss and the two kissed until they needed to take a breath for air.

"This is bad..."

Beast Boy finally let go of Raven.

"What's bad, Beast Boy?"

"Robin.. I promised him. I let him down..."

Beast Boy ran out of his room, leaving a confused Raven. He ran out the Tower's door and into the front yard, he needed to be alone. He needed to think. Hugging his knees to his chest he thought about what Robin said. 'I've never felt this way before... geez , i'm so confused.'

"Sup, BB. What's up? And don't tell me it's nothin'. I know somethin's going on."

Cyborg sat next to his pal in the grass.

"Don't laugh."

"I won't."

"Seriously, Cy. Do. Not. Laugh."

"Okay, okay!"

Cyborg put his metal hand over his mouth, and Beast Boy explained everything that happened. Why he was so confused, how he made a promise to Robin. How he kissed Raven. What didn't make sense was that Cyborg wasn't surprised.

"Dude, don't you think it's weird that Robin likes Raven?"

"No. The other day, I thought he was just trying to track Slade, the usual. I go to his room to try and get him to eat. And all of the sudden the guy gets crazy, pushing me out of the room. Well, of course he couldn't push me. Half robot here!"

Beast Boy smiled as Cyborg patted his metal chest, then continued.

"Anyways, I'm all like, calm down! And just as I was about to leave, he dropped the album right in front of me. All pictures of Raven. I just didn't tell you cause I knew you had a thing for that girl."

"How did you know!"

"Dude, you've told me before... While we were playing video games..."

"Oh. Well, what should I say to Robin?"

"I dunno. That's your life. See ya, I gotta meat lover's pizza waiting for me!"

Cyborg pushed Beast Boy aside as he ran inside. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and realized that he really had a friend to talk to all this time. Even if that friend was more childish than himself.


End file.
